


Beyond Treasure Planet

by CelesteNox



Series: Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert [2]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Incomplete, Self-Insert, Smoking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteNox/pseuds/CelesteNox
Summary: (HUGE WIP - INCOMPLETE) What happened after the events of "The Journey to Treasure Planet".
Series: Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997653





	Beyond Treasure Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after they left the RLS Legacy, Silver and Delia seek out work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thoroughly apologize to the Treasure Planet fandom (if there is one), to the creators of Treasure Planet (especially Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliot, and Terry Rossio), and to the ghost of Robert Louis Stevenson for this atrocity.
> 
> If you haven't seen Treasure Planet, this is likely going to be confusing for you. Please watch the movie, it's among the best Disney movies out there. 
> 
> This is the second part of my Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert series.
> 
> This is a huge wip and I'm only posting it publicly now because drafts are deleted after a month on here. I'll be working on it a bit at a time.

It was a small, dingy pub in an alley that peeked out into a bustling street, wholly unnoticed by civilized and respectable folks, where those with nefarious intentions would gather for drinks, dealings, and discussions. The dulcet tones of the pub's musician mingled in the air, mixing with the stench of the patrons' sweat, the sharp scent of alcohol, and the trails of smoke from the guests' pipes and cigars. In the corner booth of this such pub sat a large cyborg, holding a smoking pipe in one hand and a mug of beer in the other. He was big and intimidating, taller than most, and his right side had been largely replaced by cybernetic parts. His right arm was robotic and hefty, his right leg a mechanical peg, and his right eye was a whirring piece which glowed with an amber hue, peeking out from two eyelids made of metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok look, I don't know if it's entirely canon-compliant, but there's beer in the Treasure Planet universe now. I chose beer over rum or malt because it has less alcohol, and John Silver is trying to enjoy himself and prepare for business, not get wasted or tipsy. He DOES smoke a pipe in the movie, but IDK what he's smoking in the pipe. Space tobacco, I guess?


End file.
